Code Geass: Contact
by Rumiglion
Summary: *Spoilers up to current Turn* Lelouch decides to try and relieve his stresses after the incident with Suzaku, but little did he expect Suzaku to hijack the airwaves and give him a piece of his mind. LelouchXC.C if you really want there to be.*crackfic*
1. Unequal Benchmark

Author Notes:

Hey, this is my first time writing a Code Geass fic and first fanfic I've written in years. Hopefully, there won't be too many mistakes due to my skills being rusty. I got this idea basically from thinking, how would Suzaku defend himself from the Suzaku haters?

Anyways, there will be breakings of the fourth-wall by many characters. If this gets popular, I may update it. If anyone has ideas for a better title, please tell me. Oh yeah, I shamelessly inserted myself into this chapter, but I disappear quickly, so for those of you who hate Mary Sues/Gary Stus, don't worry about that.

There may be some Out of Characterness, but since the fourth wall is broken, I find it hard to keep them IC. _Italics indicate character thoughts._

This happens at the end of Turn 16, when Suzaku and Lelouch have that phone call and will not follow canon events at all. Anyways, enjoy:

**Disclaimer: Rumiglion does not own Code Geass or any characters associated with Code Geass. All characters shown in the fic are property of Sunrise and designed by CLAMP. Yes, that includes the self-insert, my soul got stuck in Code Geass so now I'm Sunrise's property. If this one owned Code Geass, it wouldn't be as popular as it is today.**

* * *

Zero, leader of the Order of the Black Knights, walked into the room and needed to resist the urge to break down and bite his fingernails. It had been a total of seven minutes since his "negotiations" (the Black Knight leader knew, deep down, that it was more suited to be called begging than any form of negotiations) with Suzaku Kururugi and Ikaruga had just entered into the borders of Area 11.

_I need to stay calm. Zero does not bite his nails. Zero is cool, composed, and sometimes egotistical, but Zero does not panic and make a fool of himself. Zero also needs to stop referring to himself in third person._

"Are you alright, master?" C.C. asked with wide, untainted eyes as she watched the masked man prance aimlessly around in his room before he decided to take off his mask.

"Your name… it was Lu-louge, right?" C.C. asked hesitantly, unable to properly pronounce his name and worried that her master would be displeased with her addressing him like an equal.

Lelouch stopped and stared at her. _This is her first time calling me by my true name, can her memories be… _Sensing a shift in the atmosphere, C.C. put her hands above her head, bracing herself in case she gets hit.

"I'm sorry if it displeases you, master. It's just that the magic box was calling that name and I thought it could have been something important and that you should know."

"I'd prefer it if you'd stop calling me master." Lelouch tried to give his face a gentler look to relax the girl, but unfortunately, gentle and Lelouch seldom mixed together and it made C.C. more uneasy.

_More importantly, the magic box must be the T.V… Wait, why would my real name be brought up on T.V.? _Lelouch lunged for the remote and pressed the power switch to find a news channel.

The anchor was a strange man, wearing a shoddily made white mask with two dots to show for his eyes and a line curved to resemble a happy face. It was something that a five year old would have produced in their spare time.

"This is Rumiglion, here to review the latest results of the CG popularity contest. This is the first time that the results of the poll have been broadcasted. Our top ten week consists of many returning characters, such as Jeremiah Gottwald, who first showed up as a loyal…" Lelouch grabbed the phone and pressed speed dial.

"What is it, brother?" Rolo's voice echoed in Lelouch's ear as he continued looking at the news. If anyone found out about this, everything he worked for could be destroyed. The only people aware that such a thing even existed to Lelouch's knowledge were him, Rolo, Jeremiah, and C.C before **that **happened to her.

"Are you watching the news right now?"

"Hang on." Lelouch heard the T.V. turn on and Rolo switching the channels until the background sound from the other end of the line was in-sync with what Lelouch was hearing from his room. "Oh."

"The broadcast needs to be taken care of. Did you and Jeremiah prepare anything to stop the broadcast in case of this?"

"We've covered most of Area 11. We still haven't gotten around to the Tokyo Settlement yet."

"Alright, shut off the T.V. of every room in the Ikaruga except for those that know about this, intercept and cut off the broadcast in as much of Area 11 as you can. Also, check to see the places this is aired. I'll use the Gefjun Disturber to take care of the Tokyo Settlement." Lelouch heard the phone click on the other end and he watched the reporter slowly introducing the top ten.

Lelouch pushed the button on the remote that he always carried. This time, the button's purpose was to activate Gefjun Disturbers to stop all electronics in the Tokyo Settlement. Thus far, the same button has been used to cause the explosion at Babil, made smoke come out to distract Jermiah, made Gefjun Disturbers go off a few minutes later and it was supposed to turn Rolo's Vincent into a bomb.

"We have Anya, youngest member of the Knight of Rounds who debut after the return of Zero and captured the hearts of many fanboys and lolicons…"

On second thought, Lelouch probably should have stopped the Ikaruga from receiving any broadcast. It would have made it easier and faster for Rolo. However, Lelouch was human. Humans were curious by nature. Lelouch wanted to see who would end up behind him (Lelouch had no doubt at all that he would retain his position as the most popular).

"Gino Weinburgh, hyperactive member of the Suzaku-Anya-Gino trio. A noble at birth and skilled pilot, his close friendship with Suzaku and Anya has given much room for imagination for many fans and he soon found his place in the hearts of…"

"HEY! My favorite T.V. show got cut off!" An unknown voice shouted in the distance.

Lelouch's phone went off.

"Alright, it's only being broadcasted in Area 11 and we've disabled the broadcast everywhere else. It should be safe now. Is there anything else you need?"

"Good job, Rolo. I'll just be watching this to help me relieve some stress. Contact me if anything of note happens."

* * *

"Finally, we have our returning champion, Lelouch vi Britannia, a.k.a, Lelouch Lamperouge. His dazzling looks, unmatched intelligence, magnetism and alter ego quickly raised his popularity through the heavens. A man who has taken the weight of the whole world and-"

"Stop right there!" The masked announcer stopped as a caped figure got on camera. "This is the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. I have an important announcement to make using this broadcast station. This is for the sake of the Britannian Empire."

"B-b-but this is m-my…" The masked announcer gave in and left the camera's view so that only Suzaku Kururugi and the screen behind him remained.

"Gino, prepare everything." Suzaku talked to his blond Knight of Round companion. Gino starts fiddling around with the stations computer before flashing a smile at Suzaku.

"Everything's good to go!" Gino gave Suzaku a thumbs-up and Suzaku faced the camera.

"Zero, no, Lelouch, something has been bothering me since our confrontation one year ago. I couldn't understand the anxiety within me at first. The feeling seemed to cause me more problems than Euphie's death at times. However, since yesterday when I checked my email to find that a bunch of strangers sent me repeated and edited videos of Kallen attacking me, I realized the unknown emotions that have haunted me in my sleep."

Suzaku made a signal to Gino and a large portrait of Lelouch in his Zero costume with helmet in his hand and posing sexily appeared on the screen behind him. "Lelouch, why are you so much more popular with the fans than me? I've been met with resistance for every little thing I did wrong, but you go around attacking innocents and the fans just say, 'it was necessary'. I'm here to get to the bottom of this. I'll show all of you fans just how unreasonable you are in your dislike for me!"

A different picture appeared behind Suzaku, this time. It was a picture of Lelouch and Suzaku as children. "First of all, the first complaint I've been hearing. 'Suzaku is too hung up on the past and should bang some other girl and forget about Euphemia'. First of all, let's take a look at these."

An image of Lelouch in his younger days as a prince is shown. Then a picture of Marianne and Charles is shown. Finally, a group portrait of Suzaku, Nunnally, and Lelouch is shown.

"Lelouch thinks about the past just as much as me! I don't hear anybody complaining about how one of the reasons he started his rebellion was to avenge Marianne. Anyways, I don't believe in one-sided battles, so I'll be communicating with some of the fans of Code Geass and rebut their points directly. Gino!" Suzaku raised his finger dramatically in the air. "Connect me!"

The group photo of Suzaku, Lelouch, and Nunnally faded away and it was replaced by the white text, "Audio Only", surrounded by a black background.

A distorted and masked voice began to speak. "Suckaku, you suck! You were the b0rn with haxx0rz powahz! Real c00l p30p1e like L3LOUgE nid to us3 th31r brainz inst34d of cheap trix!!11!!"

Silence reigned as no voice was heard for several minutes. However, Gino grabbed Silence and threw it off the throne and proceeded to stomp on it until Silence begged for mercy and scurried away with only half of the clothes it came in with intact. "Can anyone translate that into a language that's understandable?"

"I can speak that, I've spent most of my time online." The offscreen masked announcer handed over a piece of paper to Suzaku which decrypted the message.

Suzaku read over it and looked at the camera. "Okay first off. A green-haired girl did not go up to me someday and offer me the power of the spin, which would allow me to do my spinning kicks. I had to train hours under Toudou and I train offscreen, but just because it doesn't show that, people assume I am hax. Lelouch got Geass handed down to him on a silver platter! No one complains about that. The closest thing I've ever gotten was Lloyd giving me the Lancelot, but that's because he was watching me and thought I would make a good pilot."

"Alright, I've found another fan that hates you. This time, it's a literate one." Gino pressed a button and there was static on the screen before a voice became clear.

"Suzaku, you should bring Nina with you into the Lancelot and detonate the Freya while you're in the blast radius. Everyone KNOWS you fail as a character. You refused Zero's offer after he saved you, you stopped Lelouch from saving Nunnally, you sold Lelouch to the emperor for power, and you kept Kallen a prisoner and tried to use refrain on her."

"First of all, Live Geass, so I can't follow your suggestions. As for why I refused Zero's offer, has your mother ever told you that you should never listen to a stranger, especially one that wears a mask? Do you think it's really a good idea to say, 'I have no idea who you are, but since you saved me, I'll help you do whatever you want', especially when that person committed the crime you got framed for in the first place and used innocent civilians as hostages?"

Suzaku takes a break and makes a signal to Gino. Two different pictures showed up on the screen, one of the Euphemia Massacre and a different one of Nunnally. "If the brother of someone important to you was responsible for that and led an organization out for the blood of Britannian royalty, would you really think he would be a good influence? At that time, I had every reason to believe that Nunnally would not be safe around Lelouch and I needed to take care of her myself."

Suzaku thinks a bit about the next comment. "I can understand why people don't like me for that one, but what exactly did anyone expect me to do instead? I can't just say, 'Hey, since you're Zero and all, hold out your palms so I can slap it. There you go, now you're free to go!' Zero killed people. It was my duty to bring him in. I just happened to take advantage of the opportunity, much like Lelouch did during the Euphie incident, and what does everyone else say? 'It was the only way. He didn't do the right thing, he did the only thing. You can't hate him for turning that to his advantage'. Does anyone say that about me? Of course not, despite the fact that it could also apply."

Suzaku's voice started to rise higher as he continued. "Kallen killed a bunch of Britannian soldiers. I can't just let her go free! As for the refrain thing, I realize that was the wrong course of action and my desperation was fueled by Shirley's death. Still, a lot of fans seemed to wave off the fact that Lelouch massacred women, children and scientists and some of them were innocent. I don't want to hear people say, 'But they were evil and dangerous! That scene with the child proved it!' If I came into your home with Lancelot and started shooting people and you had the power to stop me, would you use that? Does that make you evil and dangerous if you did? OF COURSE NOT!"

"Suzaku, I think you need to calm down a bit." Gino turned turned off the monitor.

"I can't remember why I thought getting liked by these people would help make everyone think of Euphie in a better light. What the heck was I thinking? You people are completely unreasonable. For example, fans like characters for the strangest reasons. Let's just take a look at her!"

Gino turns the monitor back on and a picture of Kallen shows up.

"I'll give her credit for her loyalty and piloting skills. However, a lot of her fanbase is made up of people that just like her because of her boobs. It makes me sad to think that I might have been a lot more popular if I was female and had a lesbian relationship with Euphie. Next, let's take a look at the next love interest for Lelouch."

A picture of C.C. munching pizza shows up on the screen next. "Why do people like cold characters that have an obsession for unhealthy food? Does munching on a pizza for five minutes really help make someone so popular? There's the whole immortal thing, but a lot of people love the thing with the pizza since they claim it makes her seem human. Would I be loved as well if five minutes were devoted to me brushing my teeth after waking up? Oh yeah… this reminds me…"

Suzaku signals Gino to switch the picture on the monitor. The screen becomes blank for a moment.

"C.C.'s pizza habits brought **him **to mind." The picture changes to show of a scruffily dressed black-haired male that looked like he sleeps less than an hour a day eating ice cream. "Why is he so popular? I'm sure you all recognize, L Lawliet from Death Note. I'm bringing him up because he seems to have a lot in common with C.C. Are they popular because they're named after a letter in the alphabet and eat unhealthy foods?"

"I'm sure L Lawliet doesn't get a bunch of hate emails when he checks his inbox talking about how much people hate him because he always screws the main character over, which he does, or how he uses drastic methods that endangers a lot of people, which he also does. Maybe I'm looking at this wrong… maybe it's because people don't like Light the same way they like Lelouch. Anyways, how did he get so popular that people stopped watching Death Note after the Rem incident? Everything's so unfair…"

The image changes to one of Luciano.

"Wait, why's his image on here? No one likes him. Even Gino hates him, and that's saying a lot right there."

Suzaku's voice starts to falter. "I'm sorry, Euphie, I just can't do it. I thought that maybe people would support your cause more if I became more popular, but the world is too unreasonable. I don't care what anyone else thinks anymore."

"Cheer up, Suzaku. I just checked the polls, you actually ranked pretty high." Gino consoles his friend. "In fact, you're in the top ten."

"I am? From all the hate emails I get, I didn't expect that to happen." Suzaku enthusiasm rises a bit at hearing it.

"Yeah, you're ranked fourth, behind Lelouch, C.C. and Kallen. Wait… that's weird, a bunch of voters also put in some pictures. I'll put those on the screen."

Strange music begins to play in the background and a picture of Lelouch on the in his unbuttoned academy shirt staring into Suzaku's eyes, who's lying on top of him. Suzaku and Gino immediately freeze and look at the screen, unable to move.

"I'm saving this." Gino saves the image and the next one plays, this time, it shows a vulnerable Lelouch moaning as Suzaku nibbles his left ear. More clicks of the keyboard are heard as Gino saves this.

Having finally recovered from the shock, Suzaku speaks again. "GINO! Stop the pictures already!"

However, Suzaku's words fell on death ears as more pictures of Suzaku advancing on Lelouch are shown.

Suzaku sighed as he realized that these fans make the other fans he argued with pale in comparison. "Well, at least I'm the seme."

* * *

The remote control dropped on the ground as Lelouch watched the pictures. Lelouch was bothered by the fact that all of them showed Suzaku on top. It made him realize that all those times where he got into compromising positions, he was always on the bottom.

That time with C.C. in the Gawaiin and that time when Kallen fell on him. He was always on the bottom. **Always**. Lelouch grabbed his cell phone and used the speed-dial.

"Rolo, track down that broadcast station and get the Vincent ready. We're going in."

* * *

End Notes:

Although Suzaku was the one that contacted the fans, I plan to have other characters show up to communicate with the fans. The next chapter, if there is one, will probably be Lelouch or a different character as Lelouch slowly arrives on scene.

If there are any questions you would like to ask certain characters, or comments, you can leave that in your reviews and I may put those into a future chapter.

So far, I have an idea with Charles, but not enough to make a new chapter with it. Anyways, I hoped all of you enjoyed reading this. If you didn't and would like to tell me why, I would be glad to know for future reference.


	2. Fame is a Harsh Mistress

Author's Note:

Wow, quite a bit of reviews here. I'll start by addressing some points brought up.

Icarus – I'll be sure to include that question for when Kallen gets her turn, don't worry about that

Lilmonkeychan – Indeed, the popularity situation between Light and L was kind of similar to the popularity situation between Lelouch and Suzaku and that's where I got inspiration for this fic. For anyone who likes Death Note and haven't seen SilentReaper's rant, you should go check it out either on Youtube or her DeviantArt. Just type SilentReaper and Rant and you should get it on Youtube.

SpiderGoddess – Thank you for that, I'll be using that this chapter

KuroAngelique – It does? I never knew about that. Rebut just means to provide a counterargument in English, I had no idea there were any other languages associated with that word

Anonymous – If Suzaku saw things that way, he wouldn't be fighting the fighting for the Britannian Empire, now would he? ;P

Anyways, Lelouch is the one in this chapter. He learns that while Suzaku had the problem of having very few fans and a lot of haters, having the opposite may also cause problems.

Thank you all for your reviews!

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter, do I really need to post it again?**

* * *

"What do you mean there were only three viewers? Do you have any idea how much money it costs to buy that huge monitor and all the other equipment?" Rumiglion took off his happy face mask to reveal another mask with a badly scrawled angry face on it.

"Well, there was a blackout in the Tokyo Settlement and the broadcast was cut off before it reached the other areas. You've got five days to pay for all the equipment that you've bought from us. We've given you a station to start your show and none of the money that we've loaned you has been paid back yet." The other man said. "You're the first person I know that's crazy enough to try and run a show without a crew. It was a nice experiment while it lasted."

"Wait! Just give me one more chance. I'm sure that there's something I could do to raise some money."

"Alright, but we're taking your show off the air. It seems someone doesn't want your show to be on. Try posting any videos you make on the internet or something, I'm sure that way, you can actually get viewers."

* * *

"Strange, there are no guards around at all. I guess it was a bit excessive to bring out both the Shinkirou and Vincent." Lelouch looked around the empty studio from the monitor of the Shinkirou.

"It took us quite a while to get here since all those soldiers attacked when they saw our Knightmare Frames. We're just here to make sure that the studio stops broadcasting this show on air, right?"

"That and I want to prove that I don't have a thing for Suzaku to everyone." Lelouch continued moving. "I didn't realize it was such a problem until I saw all those pictures."

_Of course, brother belongs to me and me only…Anyone who tries to get in the way of our unstoppable brotherly love shall be hunted down and killed._

"What was that, Rolo?"

_Wait, did I just say that out loud?_

"No, it's nothing."

"Anyways, let's find the room where yesterday's video was shot. I want to contact all the fans and prove that I do not have a thing for Suzaku before we destroy this place to make sure that no one figures out that I am Zero." Shinkirou stopped after having explored the first floor. "The stairs are too narrow for our Knightmare Frames. I'll leave the Shinkirou here for you to guard while I go in and explore on my own. I'll call for your backup if anything goes wrong."

"Got it, brother." Lelouch exited the Shinkirou and proceeded up the stairs.

* * *

Lelouch dragged himself across the floor to continue exploring. "Stupid stairs, mocking me with their steps. I can't feel my legs anymore… I should consider exercising a bit more. This heavy helmet sure doesn't make things any easier."

_Zero is supposed to be composed. Zero does not drag himself across the floor while while sweating from exhaustion. Come on, Lelouch, pull yourself up. If not for you, then for Nunnally!_

Lelouch grabbed onto a wall and pushed himself up after. _Alright, Lelouch, just stick close to the wall so you don't collapse. Why am I referring to myself in third person again? I have to stop thinking like this. There are so many rooms in here… and all of them have been empty so far. Must be a day off._

Lelouch continued to drag himself through the hallways.

"…link this up to an exclusive fansite…membership fee…"

_Wait, I think I heard something!_ Lelouch forced his body to get closer to the voice until he could hear everything clearly.

"Now that I've prepared everything, all the videos I've recorded will show up live on this site! I'll make plenty of money from all the fans willing to throw their fortunes in order to communicate with their favorite characters. Not only do I get a small percentage of the membership fees from the site, I can also charge people for communicating with their favorite characters!"

Lelouch noticed that the door was left unclosed and looked in to identify the speaker as the same person that started the show but was quickly forced away by Suzaku and Gino.

"This is brilliant! HAHAHAHAAHA-ACK!" The masked man started coughing violently before stopping. "It's so difficult to breath through this mask… hey, what's this?" Lelouch tried to see what the man was doing, but the rest of the door obscured his vision.

"Looks like a lucha libre mask… Well, at least I can breathe through it."

_Now's my chance!_ Lelouch opened the door and the masked person turned towards him.

"Who's ther-"

"GEASS!" Lelouch's eyes make contact with the masked man's now that he replaced his mask so that his eyes are visible. "I want you to answer all my questions and obey all my commands until I tell you to stop."

"Yes, my lord!"

* * *

"Alright, so after you create an account with everything already paid for with the following username and password, I want twenty percent of all profits made from this venture to go towards funding of the Order of the Black Knights. You understand?"

"I've got it."

"Good." Lelouch took off his Zero helmet. "Alright, in that case, it's time to start the cameras and the other equipment. I'll be communicating with my fans."

"Yes, my lord." Lelouch sat calmly as he tried to organize his thoughts. _Alright, I'm here to prove that Suzaku and I are just friends and nothing else. I won't go in detail about any of the things Suzaku said against me since my fans will still love me either way. I should really have a script for situations like these… oh well, I'll just wing it like I always do._

"Alright, the camera will be ready in three…" Rumiglion put three fingers off and lowered them until the countdown was finished.

"This is Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Lelouch moved his hands towards his head in a dramatic and grandiose manner. "It has come to my attention that many members of the opposite sex get enjoyment out of seeing Suzaku dominating me in a sexual way. I'm just here to say that all these rumors are completely unfounded!"

Lelouch raised his hand and raised one finger. "Let us first take a look at this!"

A picture of female Lelouch in a wedding dress blushing and sweating with Suzaku carrying… her in bridal style appeared. "There are many things wrong with that picture, and I am not referring to the fact that boobs have suddenly appeared on my body in that picture."

"First, why do all pictures like this always show me as the more submissive one in the relationship? What makes people think I would settle for that? Doesn't the fact that I'm the leader and therefore is good at ordering other people around cause anyone to stop and think for a second about me being the more dominant one in the relationship?"

Lelouch takes a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Another thing, why am I blushing in this picture? I've always been calm, composed and serious. How come every time I see pictures of me and Suzaku, it has Suzaku advancing on me while I'm submissively blushing? I spend days around girls like C.C. and Kallen in skintight pilot suits and I've always been able to keep my demeanor, so why do people think Suzaku can just waltz in and change that?"

"I think it's because you're so indifferent to C.C. and Kallen in skintight pilot suits that people think you have a thing for Suzaku." Rumiglion commented.

"SILENCE!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Now, here's something that really bugs me." The picture of Lelouch and Suzaku got replaced by a picture of Kallen and Lelouch with Lelouch on the ground and Kallen pinning him down. Kallen seems to be the one taking the initiative and being the aggressor.

"I can at least understand why some people think that Suzaku with his unnatural strength would be the aggressor. I can even understand why some people would believe that C.C. would take the initiative due to her attitude from before and how she always loved to push my buttons." Lelouch turned away from the camera to inspect the picture once again.

"However, why does Kallen of all people also get to be the more dominant one in these pictures? Sure, she can probably outdo me in a physical contest, but so can Suzaku and C.C. She's my ace pilot and follows my commands. Shouldn't I be the dominant person if that's the case?" Lelouch let out a long sigh.

"It's not that I want to be more dominant in a relationship or anything. It's just that I have a reputation to maintain. I'm supposed to be Zero, the leader of the Order of the Black Knights. I need to at least give the illusion that I'm invincible, indomitable and commanding. It's hard to think of myself as a leader when I keep on seeing pictures like this."

More pictures of Lelouch in awkward relationships are shown as Lelouch wipes away the sweat on his face. However, a few pictures catch Lelouch's attention. "Wait, back up a bit." The pictures go back until it gets to one of Rolo and Lelouch. Lelouch is once again, the more submissive one in the relationship.

"Has anyone been paying attention to the relationship between me and Rolo!? I have Rolo wrapped around my thumb exactly the way I want him to be. I've called him a rag and I even tried to turn him into a bomb for killing Shirley. What evidence shows that I would possibly submit to Rolo?" Lelouch looks at the only other person in the room. "You can talk now."

"Well, Rolo can stop time. If he wanted to do something, you would be completely powerless to stop him."

A tense silence hung in the air as realization dawned on Lelouch. _Rolo wouldn't use Geass on me for things like this, would he? Besides… he has a time limit. What can he possibly do in only a few seconds?_

However, Lelouch knew that Rolo could accomplish a lot in just a few seconds. Rolo managed to take down ten soldiers before his time ran out. _I guess I'll be needing to keep a watch with me at all times now._

"Are you going to continue?"

"Oh, right. Let's just forget about that picture for now and move onto the next one." The next pictured showed Lelouch and Gino together, which took the raven-haired ex-prince by surprise from the sheer unexpectedness. The rebel leader could note respond in time before the next picture showed up.

This time, it was Lelouch Lamperouge caught off guard as the arms of one Anya Earlstreim wrapped around his neck and with her emotionless face looming dangerously close to Lelouch's. Lelouch's face, on the other hand, gave off a sense of insecurity and confusion.

The former prince looked at the picture again. "Oh come on! I barely even recognized those two! I've spoken probably less than thirty words to the two of them combined in total. Anya seems to be an emotionless robot and Gino's like a sugar high preschooler. They've also tried to kill me multiple times in the battle field! Where do people get the idea that I would possibly have a relationship with them?"

"Well, when a character becomes popular and people want them in a pairing but the character doesn't show any romantic interest in anyone, you almost become the second half of the pair by default because of your popularity and your status as the main." The Geass-victim replied. "Besides, Anya seems to have shown some interest towards you. She has pictures of you as a child and everything. She's Nunnally's age, so people think that you might be interested in her."

"Well, that seems kind of… wait, what do you mean people think I might be interested in her because she's the same age as Nunnally? Just what are you trying to imply!?" Lelouch sat down in a nearby chair. "Actually, don't answer that, I've learned too many things that could have gone better unlearnt. Maybe talking with my fans will cheer me up a bit more…"

"Sure, I'm connecting to the fanbase right now."

The picture of the pink haired Knight of Round and the ebon prince were soon replaced by the letters audio only.

A disguised voice appeared from the speakers next to the screen. Hey, Lelouch, there's this huge debate on which girl you prefer more, C.C. or Kallen. TELL US WHICH ONE OF THESE TWO YOU LOVE!"

Lelouch used his hand to support his chin as he took the pose of a philosopher as Lelouch went into a thinking trance.

_Love… Power of Love… Like the power of my love for Nunnally that allowed me to rebel against the Britannian Empire. _

"NUNNALLY!" Lelouch shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That… wasn't one of the options."

"Wait, what was the question again? Nevermind, we'll go to the next fan." The abandoned prince waved his hand absentmindedly at the other occupant of the room to signal him to move on.

The sound of static filled the room before it eventually died down. "Lelouch, I think you're a nice guy for doing all of this for your little sister, but I think you need to be more considerate towards other people's feelings. You shouldn't have hit C.C. and you seem oblivious to other people's feelings, like Rolo."

"Rolo is rag. His unstable feelings make him my messenger of death. If I overdid it with him, then he would start hesitating to kill. Besides, once Nunnally's safe, I can make him explode." Towards the end of his last sentence, Lelouch's words morphed into a psychotic laugh. "Oh yeah, the thing with C.C. was an accident. I apologized, didn't I? Oh wait… I haven't actually done that yet. I asked her for advice and I kind of assumed she forgave me when she…"

"This is the reason that some people don't…" The sound of a struggle cut off the rest of the sentence. "Hey, wait! What are you do… sis…"

The struggle died down and a new voice came out of the speakers. "OOHH-EEMM-GEEE-OHMIGOSH! I'M TALKING TO LELOUCH! LELOUCH, I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN AND ANYONE WHO SAYS OTHERWISE IS A LIAR! I HAVE THIS LELOUCH POSTER ON MY BED, A LELOUCH BODY PILLOW, BLUEPRINTS TO BREAK INTO THE IKARUGA AND STUFF YOU INTO A GARBAGE BAG SO I CAN BRING YOU HOME! FORGET ABOUT KALLEN AND C.C. AND MARRY ME! I'LL SELL YOU MY SOUL AND BURY MYSELF INSIDE YOUR COFFIN SHOULD YOU EVER DIE BEFORE ME!"

Lelouch's eyes twitched as the words of his self-proclaimed fan began to sink in. "Cut the connection. NOW!"

"Yes, my lord."

The connection was cut and Lelouch began to stand up. "Well, I think I'll be leaving before I learn anything else I would rather not learn." Lelouch began to move but his cell phone started to ring.

"What is it?" Lelouch answered calmly, now that there were no more shocking fans and fan creations to take him off guard.

"Lelouch, it's me, Suzaku." The voice at the other end sounded cold and unforgiving. "From your calm tone, I guess you aren't currently climbing the steps of the Kururugi Shrine."

_Kururugi Shr – I completely forgot about that!_

"Wait, Suzaku! I've forgot about our engagement, I'm sorry!" Lelouch's voice lost its calmness as desperation set in.

"You forgot!? We're about to discuss matters concerning the very future of your dear sister and you forgot to show up? Maybe I was wrong about you the whole time. I thought that at least Nunnally would be important enough that you would stop lying. You stood me up, Lelouch."

"Wait! Suzaku, this isn't what it looks like. Please… I can change! I'll do whatever you want me to do! I'll be whatever you want me to be. Just give me a second chance!"

"You've already used up your second chance, Lelouch." The despairing leader of the Black Knights hears a sigh of disappointment come from the other end of the cell phone. "I've offered you chances you don't deserve, but you keep throwing it back at me. I was hoping that I can make Nunnally happy again by having the two of you meet… but it looks like your priorities have changed. Goodbye, Lelouch."

"WAIT! SUZAKU! DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!" Lelouch desperately screamed into the cell phone. "I NEED YOU! SUZAKU!"

Suzaku hung up and Lelouch slowly walked towards the exit with a look of defeat in his eyes. "Oh yeah, after I leave, go to sleep. This will be my last order, so you can stop being under the effects of Geass."

Lelouch walked out the room and downstairs towards Rolo and the Vincent. "What's wrong, brother? Are we going to destroy this studio?"

"No, we can still use this to benefit the Black Knights. Let's go home, Rolo."

* * *

It has been a day since the incident where Lelouch has learned the consequences of fame. Lelouch has shared the account he gained to the fansite to Jeremiah so that they can gain an advantage over the enemies in case important information was revealed in an interview with one of the heads of Britannia.

"Is anything wrong, master? You seem to be acting silent since you came back yesterday." C.C. chewed on her pizza as Lelouch looked towards her.

"It's nothing you should worry about." A knock on the door caused Lelouch to reach for his mask.

"It's me, Jeremiah. I'm coming in." Lelouch let go of his grip on the helmet. "There's something that I thought you should know. Come with me."

"Alright. C.C., stay here and don't go out. I'll lock the door, if anyone knocks, pretend that the room is empty." Lelouch put on his mask and followed Jeremiah.

"Yes, Master."

The masked rebel spoke when the doors to Jeremiah's room closed after a walk accompanied by total silence. "I assume this is about the account I secured yesterday. Did any important Britannian information get released?"

"No, I think it would be better if you just take a look for yourself." The loyal soldier accessed the fansite and went to the message boards. He clicked on a topic that read "_Undeniable Proof…". _Lelouch read over the contents of the message.

"_**Thread started by Camira – **_

_**I have found undeniable proof that Lelouch and Suzaku were engaged in a forbidden relationship between two enemies. The following audio-only file contains words of admittance from Lelouch himself. I think the recording speaks for itself.**_

_**Click here to download**_

_**It's too bad that they seem to be having a rough road. This relationship kind of reminds me of Romeo and Juliet… except they're both males. Although Lelouch would obviously be Juliet if that were the case.**_

_**I was able to get a high quality version of this recording due to being able to get my hands on one of the cell phones used for this message."**_

"Here's the downloaded file, your highness." The cyborg clicked on a file on his desktop.

"_**What is it?" **_

"_**Wait, Suzaku! I've forgot about our engagement, I'm sorry!" **_

"_**Wait! Suzaku, this isn't what it looks like. Please… I can change! I'll do whatever you want me to do! I'll be whatever you want me to be. Just give me a second chance!"**_

"_**WAIT! SUZAKU! DON'T LEAVE ME NOW!" **_

"_**I NEED YOU! SUZAKU!"**_

Silence filled the room and the cyborg was unable to see the face of his prince due to the mask in the way. Lelouch was completely frozen, his thoughts unreadable.

Yesterday was a day when miracles and luck decided to cheat on Zero.

* * *

End Notes:

Next up in line will probably be Kallen, don't ask how I get her out of jail, it doesn't matter. If you have any questions for our red-haired rebel, now's the time to ask!

Also, after her, I'll probably have either Charles or Witch C.C. (Again, don't ask). Now that I've established what kind of universe this story takes place in, I can spend more time on the actual meat of it. There will probably be less fanart from now on and every character will have a unique way of being interviewed.


	3. Where did the Story Go?

Alright, it looks like we've got quite a bit of questions for Kallen. I'll be sure to include them. However, this time, I'm going to try moving the plot forwards in a Code Geass unrelated fashion. This is about to get even more breaking the fourth wall than it already is, in fact, it will break more walls than that!

Thank you for all your reviews!

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter again  
**

* * *

_**  
Important Announcement! Please read!**_

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry to tell you all of this, but things have been getting kind of busy lately. As much as I've enjoyed writing all of these, finances are getting tight right now and words can no longer pay the bill. I thank you all for following me so far and I hope that this last update will be a suitable final farewell for all of you.**_

Rumiglion logged off his live journal and posted his last entry about himself before he began looking over some old videos.

"Man, the director's been missing lately and most of the invites I sent were rejected. I wonder where he's been lately? He does things offscreen, but I still need him to do editing so I can actually publish my videos. At this rate, my account's going to be closed and I'll have to live at fastfood restaurants until they fire me again." The forgotten artist looked forlornly at his old works. "I don't even remember what episode this is supposed to be on anymore…"

"Rummiiii! I'm baack!" A pleasantly plump and bearded director wearing round shades to cover his eyes came into the room to see the young man sitting hunched at his computer. "I'm sorry that I haven't been with you recently, there were things that went up and…"

"You've been gone for weeks! We promised that we would update together! You're working on another project aren't you!?" The enraged male began to scream. "I demand to know who this other man is!"

"Well, you see, Rumi, I had to interview Mao for-"

"MAO!? You decide to blow off our project to collect an already dead character!?" The enraged former reporter demanded as he got off from his computer. "I demand to know what you see in him!"

"Well, he's outside, but-"

With that said, the younger of the two went outside to greet the Geass-crazed maniac, but was surprised when he found someone else. A white-haired kid wearing glasses, a black shirt and white shorts greeted him. His ears and teeth were strangely pointy and his red eyes with his pale skin gave him an eery look. The strange boy wore his bright red jacket like a cape.

"What do you want, human?" When the strange boy said this, his head turned towards the approaching figure. After a brief study, a twinkle appeared in the white-haired boy's eyes and his glasses began to fog up, giving him the look of a crazed scientist. "That title! It couldn't be! You're the fanfic author in charge of this world. Well, once I take your title, I'll be able to become the god of this fanfic and become strong enough to take on my father and go back to my own world! Normally, I'd strap you down and experiment on you, but for now, I'll just have to settle for your title."

"Wait, who are you!? How did you know my-"

"FIRE!" Flames engulfed the god of his fanfic world.

_Rumiglion has fainted. Mao pillaged Rumiglion's body._

_Mao found rusty dagger! Mao threw away the rusty dagger._

_Mao took Rumiglion's title. Mao has become Fanfic Author._

_Rumiglion's lifeless body has been demoted._

_Mao has escaped.  
_

* * *

"Ugghh… where am I?" Rumiglion woke up with some minor first degree burns. "Hang on, I'll fix this." Rumiglion tried to summon his Tome of Fiction, but it didn't appear.

"Rumi? I think you need to take a look at your title." The director suggested. The former God looked at his title.

"What the-!? Fanboy!? This is what I'm left with when my title as Author is taken!?" Rumiglion got up from the bed. "Forget this! I told myself I wouldn't become an important self-insert, but now that I got my title taken, I'm only considered an Original Character. Screw this, I'll become the strongest freakin' Original Character if that's what it takes to get my title back. Who was that punk that took my title anyways?"

"Rumi, your speech is changing. I think your new title is affecting you. Anyways, that was Mao, main character from Disgaea 3. He was going to different worlds and researching them to surpass his father. Don't be fooled by his looks, he's a demon that has lived well over one thousand years and his intelligence is extraordinary." The director replied. "You have five days left before the process becomes irreversible and you become a mindless fanboy, I'm afraid."

"Well, we'll have to hunt down that demon right away!" The computer started beeping and the former God looked at his latest e-mail. "Kallen accepted the interview invitation. Should I just tell her that we're unavailable and to forget about it?"

"Well, without your title, you can't guarantee that she won't be out for your blood if you do. I think it's better to just handle things you usually do. Here, I brought you this." The director handed Rumiglion a small device.

"A headset? What's this for?"

"To keep you in control before your new title begins to get the best of you. Good luck, Rumi!"

"You've planned for this, didn't you? Never mind, I'll be off then."

* * *

Kallen Stadtfield has sit down on a throne-like chair as she awaited the interviewer to arrive. "This is perfect, once I announce my love for Lelouch live, what choice does he have other than to accept? With this, the shipping war is my victory! The sunset has settled into my hands!"

While giving her monologue, Kallen failed to notice that another person has entered the room. "… Ha! This will teach C.C. that-"

"Hey."

"GAAH!!" Taken by surprise, the half Japanese nearly fell from her chair. "Did you hear everything I just said?"

"Anyways, I'm Rumiglion, your interviewer. Let me just set up the camera-" Rumiglion went and lowered the camera. "Anyways, let's talk about your- BEWBS!"

"What did you say?" The halfbreed said silently but with a sharp tone in her voice.

"_Crap… losing control of myself. Must… contain… fanboyishness. I'm not even that big a fan of Kallen's, good thing C.C. isn't here. Who the hell's writing this? Just because I lost my title doesn't mean I lost all the bias and opinions I've built."_

"Uh… I meant to say let's talk about yourself. Anyways, please tell us about your future objectives in this show."

"Rumi? Are you there?" The former reporter heard from his headset. "You're losing to your inner Fanboy too much. Oh yeah, the camera's too low. I can only see her chest."

"I don't see what the problem is. Fine, I'll fix that." The interviewer went towards to the camera as Kallen watched.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Hang on just a bit." Rumiglion adjusted the camera angle so that it was pointed more at her face and the rest of her body. "Alright, now that that's settled, let's talk about your family."

"I'm not sure there's anything to talk about." Kallen replied as she thought about her family.

"How about your father?" The interviewer prompted.

"He's Britannian…"

"And…?" Rumiglion waited for more information.

"He had a fling with my mother. Look, that's about all I know about him. The writers thought he wasn't interesting enough to actually give him a background."

"I see, how about your mother?"

"I haven't visited her in a year. Busy with the whole Lelouch incident." The Black Knight Ace admitted shamelessly. "What? Why are you giving me that look? It's anime, I've got no obligations to episode of the week characters."

"You're a horrible daughter! How about Naoto?"

"Naoto? They decided that he was too boring as well. Only thing I know about him is that he once led the rebel groups and was supposedly a great big brother." Kallen replied.

"Okaay… What do you know, then?"

"Lelouch." Kallen said dreamily as she imagined her prince in shining black armor coming to her rescue. Unfortunately, something influenced her imagination so that said prince could not carry the weight of the armor and fell flat on his face before reaching her.

"Well, anyways, I've received some questions from the fans. Please tell us how- YOUR CHEST KEEPS ON INCREASING IN SIZE EVERY EPISODE!" Rumiglion realized what he just said a split second later. "Crap…"

However, the damage had been done and Kallen stood up, cracking her knuckles before beating down on the former Author. "There are things, that you should and should not ask!" After a flurry of punches, the half-Britannian ended with a slap followed by an uppercut. Kallen sat back in her chair after a satisfied, "HMPH!"

"Let's just cut… to the fans…" Rumiglion raised his hand weakly while lying on the ground, before even his hand collapsed and he lost consciousness.

"I guess I overdid that a bit…" Kallen noted. "Ah well, I'm sure he'll be fine."

Kallen looked at the screen in front of her before it began buzzing and coming to life. The first fan began to communicate with Kallen. "Kallen? I'm just wondering how long does it take to change from your Ashford hair to your Black Knight hairstyle and vice-versa."

"Well, I consider my Black Knight hairstyle to be my normal hairstyle. The Ashford hair is merely camouflage to fit my sickly persona that I decided to take. It takes a lot for me to look weak, so a few hours every day with the most advanced hair products the Black Knights can steal for the Ashford hair." Kallen replied as she contemplated the question.

"I see… how about the way around?"

"Oh, that's done really quickly. I just have to ruffle my hair for a few seconds. In fact, if I leave my Ashford hair alone for a few hours, it will naturally change back. Wearing a headband also helps. Alright, let's move onto the nex-"

"WAIT! I still have one more question." The voice interrupted Kallen.

"Alright, fine, what is it?"

"How often do have recurring nightmares of the sauce that C.C. put son her sunny side-up eggs?" The fan asked eagerly. Kallen paused, as if shocked by the question.

"W-W-What are you talking about? Sunny-side up eggs, that question seems completely… irrelevant and… random. Why would C.C. and I ever talk about… that?" Kallen answered somewhat hesitantly, as if hiding something.

"Well, there was that Sound Episode-"

"THE SOUND EPISODES ARE NOT CANON!" Kallen responded right away.

"But the directo-"

"Who do you think knows what happens in this world involving me better? A director out to entertain and make money or me, the person that's been living those experiences? I do NOT talk about sunny side up eggs with C.C., she does NOT put that condiment on it, and that does NOT still give me nightmares every non-waking moment of my life! Also, I do NOT have dreams about Lelouch, got it!?" The Black Knights Ace said, causing a brief and tense silence.

"Yeah. Sorry for asking." The fan said.

"Good! As long as we're clear on that." Kallen said sweetly. "Onto the next fan."

The screen began to change as another fan took over. "Kallen? I was wondering how you, Kaguya and C.C. feel if Mimori from s-CRY-ed decided to go for Lelouch?"

"Well, I don't think anyone would care, because honestly, she doesn't stand a chance. Not even against Kaguya. What could possibly bring up that question?" Kallen added out of curiosity.

"Well, Mimori hasn't been getting enough love from her sweetheard, Ryuho and-"

"-and you think she can get some from LELOUCH!? I don't know who this Ryuho is, but Lelouch definitely wouldn't be a better option. The girl would be deluding herself if she truly thought she could have better luck with Lelouch." Kallen said angrily. "Damn impudent bitc-"

"You still haven't answered my question though. What if the three of you saw the sex video between her and Lel-" However, the fan was cut off once again by the red-haired half-breed.

"S-S-S-Sex video!! What's her name again?" Kallen said with venom in her voice, ready to take down the other woman as if she was Britannia personified.

"Mimori-"

"Well, I think I'll need to meet this Mimori… I believe this wallet belongs to her." Kallen got out a wallet from her pocket. She squeezed it and a knife came out. "Whoops, well, I'll need to make my exit now."

Kallen left, leaving only the unconscious former Author… unconscious on the floor.

"I hope she realized I was just speaking hypothetically…"

* * *

A white-haired demon was sitting in his lab while flipping through a black tome. "I see… so the black text is the canon that the fanfic is based off of and all the red text is things added or altered by the fanfic writer."

The glasses wearing demon flipped through more pages. "Now that I'm the writer, any changes that I think about will be automatically added. I could just let the story advance itself or add more canon… but I'll need to see the whole cast to see which titles are worth taking for the battle against my father."

Mao closed his eyes to concentrate and new glowing red text began to fill the pages. Mao grinned, showing his pointed teeth. "Perfect."

"With my power as God, I'll create the perfect warrior, and then absorb their power until I can surpass my father." Mao let out a light chuckle before that escalated into a mad laugh that echoed even in the Sword of Akasha.

* * *

"Unnngghh, getting hurt while I'm not the writer sucks. I should have written myself to be stronger while I still had the chance." The former Author, finally conscious again, sat up. "Huh? Did Kallen already leave?"

"RUUMMII! It's horrible! Mao has performed the taboo!" The director entered the room, screaming.

"What? What did Mao do?" Rumiglion asked groggily as he tried to completely leave Dreamland.

"Mao's committed the taboo! He's bringing all the dead characters back to life and alternate personalities are showing up in their true bodies!" The director answered. "He's messing things up! The canon is about will soon be threatened if Mao isn't stopped, you need to stop him! You're the former writer, save this world and gain some reviews again!"

"What about the Code Geass aspect of this fanfic?" Rumiglion asked. "I won't get any reviews if I don't have that!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to look for someone to do your job while you gain your title back. Hurry, you only have five days left!" The director answered and Rumiglion began to move away.

"Alright then, good luck. I'll make this world normal again."

* * *

Alright, that's it for this chapter. Truth is, I don't own a PS3 so I never played as Mao, but I decided to put him in because he does actually steal someone's title in Disgaea 3.

Anyways, I decided to add this side story for more of a storyline (no matter how messed up it is). Code Geass characters that have already been interviewed may show up in this side story or may even get a side story of their own.

Like I said before, Charles will be next, so if there are any questions you wish to ask the Emperor of Britannia, just leave a comment or PM me. Now that Mao's messed up the Code Geass world, anyone is fair game for interviewing, this includes but not is not limited to dead characters. For example, all three C.C.'s (Witch, Slave, Memory Keeper) can be interviewed. If anyone wishes to request someone be interviewed, either leave a review or PM me.

Anyways, remember to Read and Review!


	4. The Value of Power

Sorry for taking so long. I won't say I'm busy, because I kind of wasn't .. Anyways, after this was nagging at my mind and I finally knocked out procrastination, I can write freely again!

Well, since the show's already over, I'm not sure if anyone is still interested. However, I will not let my ideas rot, so the show will go on!

By the way, I never meant to bash any characters, so I apologize to any fans that interpret it as if I do. .

Oh yeah, another person shows up in this fic that some of you should be familiar with and I totally have her permission and did not just insert her name due to my bad naming abilities and laziness.

**Disclaimer: Read the first chapter again**

-----

_*7/11 has logged onto the Royal Britannian Messenger System. Connecting to RBMS…*_

_*Connected to RBMS! Welcome, 7/11*_

Suzaku checked his friends list to see who was online.

_*Mordred has logged in on a mobile device*_

_7/11: Hey, Anya. =D_

_Mordred: Suzaku… Still haven't changed your display name…_

_7/11: I've been busy. =(_

_7/11: Anyways, I just wanted to thank you for letting me use your cell-phone. I was being stood up by a friend of mine and I would have been waiting for a lot longer had I not called him and realized our meeting was at the bottom of his priorities list. è_é_

_Mordred: No problem, it helped me in a message board I visited._

_7/11: Message board?_

Suzaku gasped as a possibility dawned on him.

_7/11: Don't tell me that you…_

_*Royal Goldilocks has entered the conversation*_

_Royal Goldilocks: Hey, how have my two favorite battle-buddies been doing? XD_

_Mordred: Gino? Suzaku, why do you always bring him in?_

_7/11: Wait, I thought you were the one inviting him. I've done no such thing!_

_Royal Goldilocks: … ._

_7/11: GINO! You've been just intruding on our conversations!? I didn't even know you could do that in RBMS!_

Suzaku waited for a response, but the people sitting behind the other screens in this conversation remained silent. Suzaku began to type again, but then the fact that Anya was typing a message caught his eyes.

_Mordred: Talk, Gino._

_Royal Goldilocks: By the way, Prisoner No. 107 managed to escape._

_7/11: Kallen managed to escape!?_

_Mordred: Don't divert your attention, Suzaku. We can worry about that later._

_Royal Goldilocks: As the Knight of Three, I refuse to answer your questions. I won't stand for my way of life to be questioned. This is a total breach of security!_

_Mordred: Answer or else I'll show all the other Round members "that" picture._

_7/11: "That" picture???_

_Royal Goldilocks: You're the last person that I thought would become a crusader for privacy, Anya. __

_Mordred: I just want to be aware of what all my friends do in their spare time. =B_

_7/11: Curiosity killed the cat…_

_Mordred: What the hell!? No! I don't want to know __**that **__much. Anyways, Gino, talk. è_é_

_Royal Goldilocks: Alright, fine. No need to make things so personal. ;-;_

_Royal Goldilocks: Round members 2-5 have the ability to peek at all other conversations and auto-invite themselves._

_7/11: You've been looking at other people's conversations!? _

_Mordred: Well, I don't feel safe anymore…_

_Royal Goldilocks: I don't lurk. I have a strict sense of justice. After peeking for more than ten minutes, I make it my duty to join the conversation. =D_

_7/11: Anya, you have a MSN, right?_

_Mordred: Yeah, I'll send that to you so we can talk in private. I'll probably regret this… but you want me to send it to you too, Gino?_

_Royal Goldilocks: Nah, I'll just take a look at Suzaku's email._

Suzaku's hands froze on the keyboard when Gino's words appeared on his monitor.

_Royal Goldilocks: Whoops… I wasn't supposed to say that. Well, enough talk about what I like to do in my spare time. . Back to prisoner No. 107._

_7/11: So… what happened to Kallen?_

_Royal Goldilocks: Hang on, I'll get someone that was there when it happened._

_*Bloody Baron has entered the conversation*_

_7/11: Luciano…_

_Mordred: Lord Bradley…_

_Bloody Baron: So, you've finally come crawling to me, Weinburgh. Have you all realized what you all value most?_

Suzaku reached for the keyboard to type a response, but when both Gino and Anya seemed to remain silent, he decided to follow his companion's approach to solve the bat problem.

_Bloody Baron: Don't ignore me, you damn-_

_*Bloody Baron's account has been temporarily locked down due to the use of foul language. Please take this moment to reread the TOS for using RBMS*_

_Royal Goldilocks: Luciano shouldn't have been allowed to leave his anger management classes. ¬_¬_

_7/11: So, you don't know anything about Kallen's escape?_

_Royal Goldilocks: Some guy wanted to interview her a week ago and when we refused, a masked idiot on a motorcycle helped her break out. I'm not sure how he got through Lord Batman, though._

_7/11: You really don't like him, do you?_

_Royal Goldilocks: Who does?_

_Captain Waldo: Luciano Bradley's KnightMare was magnetized and he wasn't able to control it. The Science Department is still investigating the causes._

_Mordred: Lord Waldtstein!_

_7/11: Don't tell me that you've also invited yourself!_

_Captain Waldo: As the Knight of One, I have the duty of maintaining order in all conversations. I am a part of every single conversation by default, even if the chat window doesn't show it._

_Royal Goldilocks: Teach me, Lord Waldstein!_

_Captain Waldo: Anyways, the masked cyclist grabbed Kallen and crashed into the wall. However, when all the smoke and debris was cleared, no bodies were found and they both disappeared. I don't think the idiot knew how to drive, but he managed to disable the Percival and disappear in thin air._

_7/11: Can it be? Geass…_

_Mordred: Geass?_

_Royal Goldilocks: Suzaku, what's this Geass?_

_7/11: Oh, sorry, I was thinking out loud._

_*Tyrant Curls has become the center of the discussion*_

_Captain Waldo: Your Majesty!_

_Royal Goldilocks: Charles…_

_Mordred: di…_

_7/11: Britannia._

_Tyrant Curls: Bismarck, we've traced down the studio that wanted to interview the prisoner. It seems that they're only interested if I personally came myself. You will be going with me to get to the bottom of this case._

_Captain Waldo: Yes, Your Majesty!_

_Tyrant Curls: ALLL HAILLL BRITANNIAA!_

_*Vanilla Vitamins has forced his way into this conversation*_

_Mordred: Who's…_

_Royal Goldilocks: Vanilla Vitamins? I don't remember a Rounds with this display name._

_7/11: This conversation is beginning to really get crowded… any of you recognize this guy?_

_Tyrant Curls: Aren't you supposed to be dead!?_

_Vanilla Vitamins: I thought so too, but I gained consciousness and am now stuck in… wait, why are there so many people here. Anyways, Charles, come pick me up on "Turtle" Island. I'll talk about it more in-depth, but we need to get rid of all the third-wheels here. ._

_Captain Waldo: Hang on…_

_*Server Split! Captain Waldo, Tyrant Curls, and Vanilla Vitamins have split into a different conversation*_

_Royal Goldilocks: How dare they call us third wheels! The three of us were the original participants, but they treated us like we were in the way! Damn Vanilla wasn't even a Rounds. How dare secrets be kept from us._

_Mordred: No you weren't. Keeping secret sounds a bit hypocritical._

_Royal Goldilocks: What do you mean by hypocritical, Anya???????_

_7/11: You've been sneaking about our conversations and intruded in them and you're complaining that other people are keeping secrets?_

_Mordred: I'm feeling a bit dizzy… I'm logging out and going back to my room._

_7/11: Want me to take care of kitchen duty for you, Anya?_

_Mordred: Sure… thanks for offer, Suzaku._

_*Mordred has left the conversation*_

_Bloody Baron: Putting the moves on the ladies again, aren't we, oh great Sir Lancelot?_

_Royal Goldilocks: Looks like you've been unbanned, Bradley._

_7/11: Well, I need to take care of kitchen duty for now. Play nice now, you two._

With that said, Suzaku logged off and turned off his computer before heading out of his room.

-----

Lelouch Lamperouge had a rough day. When he had gone outside, he did not expect to be almost run over by a giant roller-skating Guren with wings. He had also not expected the pilot of the aforementioned roller-skating Knightmare to come out and tackle him (perhaps it was meant to be a hug, but Lelouch's ribs didn't think so).

When Rolo rescued him, Lelouch also did not expect to his brain to unfreeze to find his body jammed between an automatic door and Rolo having a tug-of-war with Kallen. After hearing about Kallen's escape (she was possibly on Refrain from all the weird tales of escape she told, Lelouch told Laksharta to check her for any abnormalities).

Well, at least he'll be able to relax now. C.C. will help bandage him up and a good night's sleep should do him some good. Lelouch headed towards his quarters, but noticed that the doors were already opened. Strange, did some new recruit get lost and find their way to his rooms which he had specifically proclaimed off-limits?

He made sure to lock the door, but if anyone locked, there was always the possibility that C.C. would open it from the inside. Lelouch, after playing with a few possibilities, decided to check for himself and entered his room.

Within his abodes, he saw the back of someone that he completely forgot about for over a year. "MAO!?"

Hearing his name being called, the pale-skinned intruder removed his headphones and turned to face the new arrival. At that moment, Lelouch saw C.C.'s unconscious figure slumped on the couch. "Why are you alive, Mao?"

"I don't quite know myself. All I know is I'm here and I'm alive. This is destiny, Lelouch. My house in Australia has been undamaged, C.C. will be coming with me and there's nothing you can do about it!" With that said, the Chinese man lowered his shade to reveal his eyes. "Now, Lelouch, you've ran out of choices. You've used your Geass, the only people around are you me and C.C., and you had no time to prepare any of your schemes. I'll put an end to you here and now."

_If I can just get my phone, then I can get reinforcements against Mao. My Geass may be useless, but Rolo's Geass and Jeremiah's Geass Nullifier would work against him. The problem is, he knows every move I make before I even make it. Wait, why isn't he responding to my thoughts right now? Do I have some kind of protection from Mao's Geass? Well, better to take a chance than to give up. _During the precious moments Lelouch spent thinking, Mao drew a gun and aimed it towards Lelouch.

With his right hand, Lelouch reached into his back pocket and whipped out his cell phone. He opened it and prepared to press the emergency call button, but Mao pulled the trigger and shot Lelouch's hand. The cell phone fell to the ground and blood began to pour out of Lelouch's wound, staining the mechanical device and the carpet. Lelouch clutched his wounded hand and crumbled onto the floor.

Mao clapped and laughed at Lelouch's actions. "Looks like you've still got some tricks left. In that case, I'll just use my Geass to expose you."

"You weren't using your Geass earlier?"

"Nope. In the time I've been away, I've underwent harsh afterlife training to control the range of my Geass. Now, I might as well be able to turn it off. It is my destiny to be with C.C. DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Mao's Geass began to glow brighter. "GEASS RANGE, INCREASE!"

_It's all over now…_ Lelouch waited for Mao's next move, but the white-haired man dropped his weapons and got down on his knees while clutching his head in pain. "SILENCE! SHUT UP! WHAT THE-!? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! THAT WASN'T EVEN A COMPLETE THOUGHT!"

Mao began screaming hysterically as Lelouch regained his balance and towered over the screaming man. _It looks like Mao's hearing something that he doesn't want to hear…_

-----

Meanwhile, in an evil lab, an evil scientist was checking through a book while eating an evil mustard sandwich… evilly.

"Let's see… I brought back some characters randomly. Let me check the cast list right now." He turned a few pages forward and read them silently to himself. "Let's see… Mao, that's me… Suzaku, no idea who that is… don't know him either… is C.C. male or female? Wait, it looks like my name was written twice. Ah well, I guess I'll just fix it right now."

The demon searched around for a pen while still eating his sandwich. After failing in his objective, the demon decided to improvise. After dipping his finger into some mustard, he crossed out the second Mao by smearing it with the yellow condiment.

The book began to react with the condiment and the mustard disappeared as Mao's name began to fade from existence.

-----

Lelouch watched in surprise as Mao's body began to slowly disappear. The effects of Mao's Geass seemed to have weakened, as he's no longer hysterically screaming. "I was so close… if I just hadn't gotten distracted, then I could have won."

"Mao, no matter how many times you come back, you won't be able to defeat me." Lelouch regained his composure stood up regally as the blood from his wounds began to stain the carpets. "The bond between C.C. and me is something that you can't severe. It's because she's my…"

However, Lelouch stopped when Mao disappeared into white sparkles before all signs of him disappeared.

"-because she's my what, Lelouch?" Lelouch quickly turned to find C.C. sitting up with calm eyes and an all-knowing smirk on her face.

"C.C.! You're-"

"Yes, I've somehow been forced back to my normal self. Anyways, though I'm interested in hearing you finish your sentence, I'll let you off the hook due to your injuries." The green-haired witch got off the couch and went towards Lelouch. She slung the injured prince's arms over her shoulder as Lelouch leaned on her for support. "There's some bandages and disinfectant in the medical cabinet at the washroom, let's go."

The two got to the door, but C.C. sensed something was amiss and tossed Lelouch violently aside. "OUCH! C.C. what was that fo-"

However, before Lelouch could finish his questions, C.C. already spread her arms out and something within the washroom exploded. The door was blasted apart and the C.C. shielded Lelouch from both the metal shards and the explosion.

Violent coughing that came from neither Lelouch nor C.C. was heard as the smoke cleared. "Damn bomb exploded prematurely. Ah well, it's showtime!"

Lelouch and C.C. glanced at the strange third party that neither of them recognized. The intruder turned towards Lelouch. "At last, you've come, Lelouch! I've snuck into the Black Knight's base and waited in the washroom for hours. At last, my time has come."

"Who are you!? How do you know about my true identity!?" Lelouch questioned the stranger.

"Be careful, he must have been the one that messed up Mao's mind when he activated his Geass." C.C. warned Lelouch as she removed the metal shards from her body.

"You were aware of that!? How long were you conscious?"

"The time has come, Lelouch. I've given up everything for this moment, this is the only path left open for me now. I'll become the main character here by defeating you and stealing your title. Main characters always win in the end. The sun **will** set into my hands!" The stranger ignored Lelouch and C.C.'s earlier comments.

"I have no idea what you're going on about, but if I'm the main character and main characters never lose, what makes you think think that you can defeat me?"

"HA! Your ignorance astounds me." The stranger dramatically raised his arms in the air. "You're the obstacle that I must overcome in order to become the strongest character. Rumiglion, remember that name. That's the last name you'll hear! OCs such as me have a special ability that lets us overcome your main character-ness. That ability is known as offscreen victory. As long as it's offscreen, I don't need to come up with any explanations or logic as to why you've been defeated. Your reign is at an end, Lelouch. Prepare for an off-screen ass-kicking!"

-----

"Hello? Is anyone here? I came about the job." A girl came into an empty recording schedule and took out a sheet of paper. "Let's see what it says here again…"

She opened a letter and reread the contents contained within the paper.

_"To KiKi Hayashi,_

_We are glad that you've decided to pay attention to our advertisements. No resume or cover letter will be necessary. Come to the address enclosed within the letter tomorrow at noon and a test will be set up for you. Pass the test and we'll discuss your salary and wages."_

"The letter didn't even give a specific time for it. I guess I'm a bit early or perhaps I'm late. Oh well." KiKi found a nearby chair and sat down. She pulled out a notebook and began writing in it. She was so absorbed working, that she failed to notice two more people entering.

"His Majesty, Charles di Britannia, has entered." The white-caped Knight of Round announced, which finally caught the writer's attention.

"Eep!" KiKi quickly put away her notepad and pen to face the two high-ranked Britannians.

"I was told to come here for an interview, I suppose you're the interviewer?" The Emperor of Britannia looked at the female in front of him. "Well, do you recognize her?"

"She's definitely not the one that assisted the prison escape."

_Is this my test!? Doing my job before I get any special training? Wait… this is my perfect chance to interact with the Code Geass cast! If I'm lucky, I may even land C.C. or Lelouch and push them together. Alright, KiKi, you can do this, everything's all set. Just act natural. _"So… your Majesty, would you like to take a seat?"

"I guess there's nothing to lose with this. Might as well do this to avoid working while I'm here." Charles took a seat opposite of the newbie interviewer and Bismarck stood upright adjacent to his Emperor.

"Well… umm… ahhh… how was your… wait…" KiKi stumbled for a topic but her mind came up blank under the intense gaze of Charle's and Bismarck's combined three eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm kind of still new at this."

"What? How dare those who set up with an appointment mock me like this!? I, the Emperor of Britannia, Charles di Britannia, is not worth them putting up their best professionals to greet me!? I've never been so insulted in my life." Charles began to rise from the seat and the new interviewer slightly recoiled from his remark.

"Well, you see, the past interviewer is on break right now, so I'm the only one available." Hearing this, Charles seemed to calm down and sit. Deciding to grasp a topic, KiKi decided to ask a question that's been on her mind. "By the way, I was wondering, is your curly hair genetic? Will Lelouch one day look like you?"

Charles scoffed. "Of course this is genetic. Lelouch's destiny is to inherit these curls one day."

"B-b-but, I like Lelouch the way he is right now! I don't want to see him like that." KiKi stuttered and the Emperor puffed his chest.

"These curls are nothing to be ashamed of. They're the mark of a true ruler. Those who don these curls are those fated to control destiny. It would be an honor for Lelouch to be seen with these curls. These curls **are **Britannia!"

"Lelouch… with curls. This ruins the image I had of Lelouch and C.C. beginning a family." KiKi began to sniffle at this a bit as she imagined the image of Lelouch and C.C. with children began to become infected by curly hair. "Well… I need a moment to think of new questions. Let's just cut to the fans for now."

She got a remote out and after pressing buttons for a few minutes to no avail, decided to finally read the instruction manual. Charles decided to take this time to catch up on some sleep that he missed from dealing with Bismarck's reports about the Knights of Rounds as his loyal servant lay ever vigilant.

"ALRIGHT! GOT IT!" KiKi proclaimed victoriously as the screen came back to life. Charles, woken up by the interviewer's voice, woke up and groggily rubbed his eyes. "Let the first comment begin!"

"Hello? Is this Charles di Britannia?" A disembodied female voice came through from far away.

"The four vowels that should come out of your mouth when addressing me are Your Ma-Jes-Ty." The curly-haired Emperor of Britannia responded coolly.

"Sorry for my impudence, Your Majesty." The voice responded cheerily with no sign of deep regret. "Anyways, I was wondering what kind of car that you drove."

"Do you really think I look like the driver type?" Charles paused to give the rest of his speech a dramatic effect. "I hardly leave the Palace, but when I do, it needs to be big. In that case, I take the Great Britannia with me. Monica's usually the one that oversees everything."

"She's been complaining about being treated more like a cheap secretary than a Rounds." Bismarck remarked to nobody in particular.

"Alright, thank you for your question." KiKi pressed a few more buttons on the remote. "Now, we'll see if anyone else has any questions for Your Majesty."

"Your Highness and My Lord work as well."

"Yes, My Lord." KiKi responded with a dramatic flair. "Looks like we found another commenter."

"Your Majesty, Charles di Britannia. I have come here with an inquisition. Does V.V. have any food addictions or plushies like C.C.?" Charles considered the question while everyone waited.

"Well, he's not addicted to one food in particular, but he does have rather exotic taste buds. I can't really think of anything right now… Bismarck, give an example." The Knight of One nodded at his lord's request and pulled out a shopping list.

"This is an old shopping list from V.V. He requested there be chocolate shrimp dumplings, pizza that has noodles instead of cheese, and potato stuffed chocolates. There was also the time where he used solely lemonade to boil instant noodles despite the fact that water was readily available." Hearing the list sparked Charle's memory as he began to talk.

"Ah, yes. I remember now. V.V. told me about a time when he got into an argument with C.C. when he ordered his subordinates to customize a pizza that used the soup from noodles instead of tomato sauce and the cheese was replaced with instant noodles. Potatoes and other things were mixed into the dough and C.C. confronted him and called it 'defacing perfect art' and they got into a huge debate about food." Charles retells the tale.

"Well… that was more than I needed to know. Forget about the plushies part, then." With that, the commenter disappeared. KiKi played around with the remote.

"It seems that we have no more fans requesting questions right now." KiKi, having recovered from the shock of Lelouch with curls, thought up another question to lengthen the interview. "By the way, what does an Emperor of Britannia like you do with your leisure time?"

"I rehearse." Charles replied nonchalantly.

"Rehearse?"

"For my speeches, whether it be for an audience or a lone person. Perfection and impact comes from practice. Lots and lots of practice." Charles expanded upon his initial response.

"You can't possibly be doing that for all your spare time… can you?" KiKi questioned, surprised that anyone can practice anything for over an hour.

"He does… believe me, as Knight of One, it's my duty to be his practice audience. Most of his speeches were "in-case" scenarios that are never even used." Bismarck inputted. "It looks like time's up. We'll need to be returning now, Monica will be picking us up."

Charles got up and the two began to walk away.

"Thank you for your time!" KiKi shouted towards the retreating figures. _Well… that was an interesting experience. I guess this job will be worthwhile for now. Anyways, time to work on my fanfic._

-----

"No way… I lost!?" Rumiglion was tied to a chair, surrounded by a fully recovered C.C. and a partially recovered Lelouch. "Impossible! I spent time to rig the room and everything! I demand to know how I lost!"

"Well, you were too busy fanboying over C.C. to do anything as we tied you up. Now, you'll be answering some of our questions." Lelouch pointed at his washroom. "How did you find the Black Knight's headquarters and how did you know where my quarters were?"

"Diethard posted ads for Knightmare pilots and gave your room as the place to send applications. Just untie me and I'll show you." Lelouch and C.C., after considering the odds of escape, decided to untie him. The captive produced an advertisement and sure enough, it had all the Black Knights' contact information and Zero's room.

Lelouch stared at the ad in disbelief.

"Looks like your not involved enough in the business of your own men." C.C. remarked.

"If you still acted like a ten year old… you would have said something more comforting."

"HA! Now's my chance! You fools have allowed me to use my ultimate attack!" Rumiglion put his arms together dramatically and flames engulfed all three occupants in the room.

"GAAHH! Wait a minute… these flames don't even hurt." Lelouch remarked as he touched the flames and they all dispersed. Around this time, they heard the door opening and closing. The flames disappeared and Lelouch found himself staring at C.C. "Did he just run away?"

"Seems like the flames were just illusions. What are you going to do now, Lelouch?"

-----

Rumiglion ran, but the Shinkirou and a pink Akatsuki blocked his path. Lelouch and C.C. left their Knightmares to face the original character. "So… you decided to follow me. Quite persistent, aren't you?"

"You know far too much for me to let you just roam free. I won't let someone like you escape from my clutches so easily!" Lelouch answered coolly.

"Bring it. That battle just now was merely reconnaissance. That was merely camouflage so that you would underestimate me. I'll take both of you and your Knightmares on!"

"The only thing that matches your ego is your stupidity." C.C. remarked as she prepared to return to the cockpit of the Akatsuki, but at that moment, a strange object blazed through like a shooting star and landed right next to time, causing flames to erupt and the earth to shake. All three people were knocked off balance by the tremor.

"**Lelouch Lamperouge… C.C…. Rumiglion. I heard that the three of you had ambitions of becoming the best characters, but I will not allow that. You will have to go through me first." **A figure completely cloaked in black garbs appeared from the crater and walked towards Lelouch.

"Is it another original character trying to become a main!?" Lelouch, annoyed by the events of the day, dismissed the new company as any real threat to him.

"Be careful, Lelouch. I sense a tremendous amount of power." C.C. cautioned her accomplice.

"This power… it can't be…" Rumiglion looked at the newcomer in shock.

"**All creation shall bow down before me. Canon, fanon and self-inserts know your place. You face the undefeated in both battle and romance. There are only three options against me. You can either die, admire me, or fall in love with me. Now, face the best character in all the cosmos. YOU FACE ME, MARY SUE!"**

-----

End Notes:

Well, that took a very long time to write and most people probably moved on to different things with the series' end. .

Ah well, as long as I have one reader, I'll try to continue this as fast as I can. Anyways, if there's an interview by the next time I update, it will mostly be with C.C. Just input any questions any of you have ahead of time and I'll include that with the next chapter.


	5. Food is the Solution to Everything

**A/N:** Yes, it's been months since I last updated. Yes, I'm still alive and yes, this is actually an update. Anyways, I totally have reasons for taking so long to update. My weekends were booked completely for a while and I needed time to reorient myself.

Anyways, things might seem out of place with this latest chapter, but for whoever still cares, I'm doing this anyways:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass or its designs. The character designs belong to CLAMP and Code Geass itself belongs to Sunrise.

* * *

"Well, anyways, good luck to you two. I'm missing out on my… lunch. So we'll have to do this another time. Don't die now. You two are the only reason anyone's interested in reading this." Rumiglion started to edge away from the battlefield.

However, Mary Sue snapped her fingers and then Rumiglion was tossed into the air and into the stars. "AAAAAAGGHHhhhhh…" His voice faded and soon, his silhouette disappeared from view completely. Only a twinkle in the sky indicated that he even existed for the three remaining bystanders.

"**Now, you two are next!"** The cloaked figure threw off her cloak to reveal a very beautiful and young woman. That's as far as a description will go for Mary Sue. Any further description will take away her powers as a Mary Sue. Trying to describe her with any other words other than beautiful or pretty with the word very and really attached to it fails to capture her beauty the same way a rooster fails to fly no matter how hard it tries to flap its wings.

Without any of C.C.'s own control, a long-forgotten emotion began to stir within her as she watched the girl. "Why do I suddenly feel jealousy!? She has nothing that I want!"

"It's no use hiding it, C.C. Those who cannot admit that they're just second-rate hussies when compared to my perfection are just denying their own sad reality."

"How do you know my name?" C.C. was used to being called a witch, so the rest didn't bother her that much. However, she's sure that her name hasn't been mentioned when the girl was in earshot.

"I'm Mary Sue. I know all, I see all. Humans are merely puppets controlled by my wishes. Now, come with me, Lelouch. I've had my eye on you." Mary Sue pointed towards the rebel leader and beckoned him towards her with her fingers.

"Yes… mistress… Sue…" Lelouch eyes became blank as he walked towards the temptress in a trance.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, LELOUCH!" C.C. pounced at Lelouch to stop him. She grabbed onto his shoulders to hold him. However, due to Lelouch's trance and his lack of physical fitness, he lost balance when he felt C.C.'s weight on his shoulder, causing him to fall on the ground with C.C. on top of him.

"Uggh… what was I thinking!?" The stubborn prince, having regained his senses from the fall, analyzed the situation at hand. "I completely lost control there. Does she have the Geass?"

"It's affecting me as well, so I don't think so." C.C. got off and pulled Lelouch back up. During this whole time, Mary Sue just calmly stood by and observed them instead of finishing them off. "Alright, we need to finish this quickly before anything else happens."

Lelouch put his hand over his left eye. "DIE!" With an elegant wave of his arm, Lelouch exposed his Geass and launched the command straight at Mary Sue.

"What-!?" Mary Sue clutched onto her neck as if she was choking and then lost her footing and knelt down with her hands on the ground to support herself as she panted heavily. She held on for a few more seconds before collapsing completely.

"That was simple enough." C.C. looked at the collapsed figure of Mary Sue and then at Lelouch. Lelouch was having trouble catching his breath. Then C.C. asked out of curiosity rather than concern, "Anything wrong, Lelouch?"

"Just feeling tired after you tacked me. I'll be fine, let's go, C.C." The witch and the human headed for the Shinkirou and Akatsuki. However, C.C. stopped when she sensed energy returning to the defeated body before them.

"She's still alive?" C.C. and Lelouch both stared at the fallen figure in shock as her fingers began to scratch at the earth.

"_Data analyzed: Geass. Checking Code Geass databanks for countermeasure… Coutnermeasure: Code, found. Installing Code into hack databanks… Installation complete. Recovery process completed. Mary Sue is at 100%._" Mary Sue leapt back up to life, completely recovered. This time, a V-shaped red symbol was on the back of her hand.

"The Code? That's impossible!" Lelouch and C.C. both stared, dumbfounded that she suddenly gained the Code.

"Perhaps it's impossible for you, but nothing is impossible for Mary Sue! Impossible is just a word that the weak use in order to hide the shame that they're incompetent and cannot accomplish certain tasks. Laws, reality, fact, and limits. You'll learn the lies behind all these words when you witness the true power of MARY SUE!"

"It's pointless to continue this. We'll need to escape and come up with a plan to defeat her another time." Lelouch told C.C. and C.C. nodded in agreement. However, as soon as the two turned to their Knightmares, they saw Mary Sue standing in their path. "How did she-?"

"Trying to escape? Well, I won't allow that!" Mary Sue closed her eyes and opened them again to reveal two Geasses.

"Obtaining the Code means to give up ones Geass. Having both at the same time is unachievable…" C.C. watched as Mary Sue began to grow Knightmare-like wings made of energy. "This has got to be a dream." C.C. tried to make an explanation for all the ludicrous actions of Mary Sue.

"Oh, but I have achieved it. This is the reality! The world is a place where the weak die and the strong survive. I won't let weaklings like you trample all over **my **world. Now, taste the power of my Code Geass!" Mary Sue opened her energy wings and energy bullets spread everywhere.

Upon seeing the energy bullets pierce the nearby trees, C.C. quickly took action and ran in front of Lelouch and spread her arms protectively. C.C. took the full force of the first barrage as the rounds pierced her arms, legs, and every other part of her body.

"L-Lelouch… run!" C.C. managed to weakly whisper. Then, like a delayed reaction, blood began to surge out of all her wounds as she fell backwards.

"C.C.!" Lelouch caught the falling witch in his arms and for the first time, wondered if the Code truly prevented her from dying. "Don't die!" However, his screams didn't reach the unconscious girl in his arms.

"You're interested in knowing how to defeat your father, right, Lelouch? Then allow me to show you how to kill an immortal." Mary Sue prepared to spread her wings again and the energy shots scattered again at the two defeated figures.

However, a large shield appeared from the ground to protect C.C. and Lelouch.

* * *

"A plot-shield… I don't have enough time for this, I have places to be. I'll leave for now, but remember this. I will be back." With that said, Mary Sue left.

Meanwhile, another victim of Mary Sue found himself recovering from her wrath. Rumiglion landed in open grassland and tried to nurse his wounds and ego. He failed to notice that someone else was with him.

"Hey, you!" Rumiglion turned to find a white-haired kid with glasses. He identified it as the person that stole his position as the fanfic author. "I just realized this place had no place for me to power-level or train at all as I had first hoped. You can have it back."

With that said, Mao tossed Rumiglion the Fanficcer's Tome and Mao began to leave.

"WAIT! You mean to say that you're just going to return it to me? My home, my pride, my job. I gave up all of those to pursue you and now you decide to just waltz in here, give me what I'm after, and then expect me to feel happy about it!?"

"It's not my concern whether you're satisfied with this outcome or not. Anyways, I've wasted enough time here when I could have been levelling up." With that said, Mao teleported out of the area.

Depressed that everything he's done has gone to waste, he decided to use the Fanficcer's Tome to read the future and ending of Code Geass canon. Perhaps that could cheer him up. However, he did not like what he saw.

"What the-!? This is the ending? There's no way I'll accept this as an ending! Forget about the rules of fanfics staying close to canon." Rumiglion got out a pen and began to write in his tome. "With my powers, I will kill canon and shape this world the way I want it to!" With one dramatic sweep, Rumiglion crossed out all traces of canon from the world and began shaping the world the way he wanted it to be shaped.

* * *

Meanwhile, two shadows are conversing about business. "So, will you do it?"

"I have my own businesses to take care of, but perhaps I'll consider it if it's worth my while."

"Is there anything that can help convince you to do it?"

"Sure. Bring me…" The shadow took a moment to pause. "…C.C."

* * *

Lelouch was at the hospital. He left Kallen, Jeremiah and Rolo all back at the Black Knight base to take care of things and to ward off suspicion. He even gave Sayoko his Zero costume to pose as Zero. Of course, this time, he made sure to get Sayoko to wear a transmitter so he wouldn't be stuck dating all the females in the Black Knights once Sayoko was done. He also brought his backpack to carry his laptop so that he can take care of Black Knight affairs online.

Of course, Lelouch realized that C.C. would be alright since she was immortal. However, he didn't want the fact that he hasn't thanked the witch yet to get on his conscience. He was just going to go in, say what he wanted to say, and leave before C.C. tried to put him on the spot, which she seemed to do for her own perverse pleasures.

"Visiting hours are open now, Lelouch." A passing nurse told him.

"Thanks a lot." Lelouch headed for C.C.'s room and froze dead in his tracks. "Wait did she just call my name?" Lelouch whipped around to get a better look at the nurse and recognized her as someone he just met. "MARY SUE!"

"This is a hospital, Mr. Lamperouge. You need to keep your voice down." Mary Sue answered. "This is my part-time job and I pride myself on my perfect record of healthy patients. For this reason, I have no interest in risking my perfect record for you. However, if you mess up anyone I'm taking care of, prepare to see all the different levels of hell."

"Yes, Ms. Sue." Lelouch gulped.

"Good boy." Mary Sue turned and left to attend to other duties. Lelouch calmed himself and headed to C.C.'s room. In there, he saw C.C. with the standard hospital gown in bed. She looked like she was fully recovered and she kept on licking her lips, as if trying to taste something that wasn't there.

Deciding to go on the offence so that C.C. wouldn't have as many chances to embarrass him, he reached into his backpack. "I brought you your Cheese-kun…" Lelouch reached in to pull out a badly wrinkled Cheese-kun crumpled by his Black Knight laptop and tossed it onto C.C.'s bed. "I ordered some pizza from Pizza Hut to be delivered here soon and anyways… I just came here to say thankyouokbye."

Lelouch headed for the door and quickly began to turn the doorknob. "OW!" He turned to find the crumpled Cheese-kun on the floor.

"Pick it up. I want you to hold it until it regains its original huggability." Despite C.C.'s monotonous voice and wording, Lelouch clearly saw this as a command when he saw the malice in C.C.'s eyes as she said this.

Realizing that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to put a girl's favourite giant stuffed animal into his small backpack filled with metals and other heavy things, Lelouch complied and took a seat beside C.C.

"What were you thinking treating Cheese-kun like that? He has feelings, you know? You don't see me shoving all your pilots into my suitcase and bringing them out every time I needed a Knightmare to raid Pizza Hut." C.C. glanced at Lelouch hugging Cheese-kun. "Now you must atone by providing warmth for Cheese-kun in his hour of despair."

"But it's just a doll. I could be doing more important Black Knight business." Before Lelouch could give any examples, C.C.'s glare silenced him. She took a deep breath. Whether that was to keep herself calm or to prepare for a speech, Lelouch wasn't quite sure.

"Cheese-kun is NOT just a doll. Cheese-kun is the spirit of Pizza Hut. He is the hope of all the regular shoppers. Cheese-kun is the personification of Pizza Hut. To demean such a cluster of human hopes into something as lifeless as…" C.C. racked her brain for an example. "…a Knightmare is a crime against art!"

Not really understanding much of C.C.'s point, Lelouch agreed anyways because he didn't want to anger C.C. any further. "Okay." Lelouch gripped onto Cheese-kun tighter, now believing it's the only shield that prevented C.C. from attacking him. The creases began to slowly fade as Cheese-kun began to return to its original shape.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you for saving me back then." Lelouch decided to change the subject to something that he had a clue about. "If it wasn't for you, I would've died back then."

"We are partners and I am immortal, after all." However, C.C. realized that perhaps Mary Sue would have been able to kill her anyways. When the witch began to play around the idea of getting Mary Sue to kill her, a part of her seemed to resist the idea of dying and to continue living for something.

"Is anything wrong, C.C.?" Lelouch asked when he noticed that the immortal witch was staring at him and deep in thought. Lelouch grew slightly self-conscious and wondered if he messed up while coming to the hospital and may have given away his secret identity.

"No, it's nothing." C.C. kneeled onto her bed and bent over to examine Cheese-kun. She put her ears onto the Mascot's mouth. "Cheese-kun forgives you for stuffing him inside your bag." She declared after Cheese-kun recovered to its original form. C.C. plucked Cheese-kun from Lelouch's arm and wrapped her arms around it.

Someone began to knock on the door and Lelouch went to get that. A slightly rotund and bearded deliveryman entered the room carrying five boxes of pizza stacked on top of each other.

"Well, I really need to go now. I have to make sure Sayoko didn't make any weird arrangements for me." Lelouch quickly dismissed himself since he did not want to stay around when the pizza-deprived C.C. went on a pizza-feeding frenzy.

C.C. immediately snatched the pizza away and buried herself in the blankets so that she would have more privacy to devour her pizza. "The toppings taste a bit different… Is this new?"

"Yes… this is our new Pepperoni Deluxe Dream…" The deliveryman said hesitantly. Although the man seemed slightly suspicious, C.C. was too preoccupied to care.

"Oh, by the way, the black haired boy is the one that's paying, so if you want your tip, you're gonna have to get it from him." C.C. said when she still felt the presence of the deliveryman watching her. It was kind of unnerving… almost as if she's expected to do something.

"We at Pizza Hut are interested in getting customer input for all our pizzas to help improve the pizza experience for future Pizza Hut shoppers." The deliveryman replied.

C.C. continued to eat the pizza under her blankets and slowly began to feel weariness setting in. After taking the last bite of her last pizza, C.C. fell into a deep slumber. The pizza deliveryman threw off his deliveryman uniform out of the window which conveniently disappeared to reveal a doctor's uniform that had no color coordination.

"First phase is a success. Now I just need to transfer the target." The now make-believe doctor looked around for a way to transfer the sleeping witch without arousing any suspicion. After coming up with an ingenious strategy to move himself and the sleeping witch, he left the room with her.

A deliveryboy entered the now-empty room. "Pizza delivery for one Ms. C.C. from a Mr. Lamperouge." However, he was confused to find no patient in the room. "That's funny… the address looks right. I must have copied down the wrong address."

* * *

Lelouch's laptop ran out of batteries, so he was looking for an outlet to plug his adaptor into so that he can check up on Black Knight business and contact Sayoko before going back to base to resume his duties.

"Excuse me. Need to get some outside air. Coming through." A stout doctor wearing a mismatched uniform pushed a hospital bed with a heavy blanket over it through the hall. Lelouch stared at the passing man for a few seconds.

"That man needs to get a better sense of fashion."

* * *

"KiKi, I'm back. I brought C.C. just like you requested." The man wheeled the hospital bed and panted from the long trip. He found himself in a pitch black room. "Hello? Is anybody there?"

He put his hands against the wall and fumbled until he found the light switch and turned it on. "AHH!" He was completely taken aback by what he saw. On the ceiling, along the walls, and even on the floor there were large pictures of a certain hazel-eyed man with long flowing raven hair.

In the middle of the room, KiKi was busy putting a picture of the said person on a pedestal with scented candles surrounding the picture. Noticing that the lights have turned on, KiKi quickly turned to find the cameraman and a bed with something under the blankets.

"Oh, this is not what it looks like." KiKi tried to rack her brains for an excuse that explained all the posters of Li Xingke in her room. However, the only one she could find was that Li died and she was preparing for his wake and she did not want any thoughts of Xingke dying in her mind. "Alright, fine, so it is what it looks like. I told you to go search for C.C. so I can convert this into my own personal Xingke shrine since I don't have as much freedom in my own home."

"Sooo… will you take the job? You haven't formally filled out all the paperwork yet." The employer asked his potential employee eagerly.

"I don't know… I'm not sure I'm qualified." KiKi answered hesitantly.

"What's your relationship with deadlines?" The employer asked.

"Well, I update my two fics weekly and I meet my deadlines even if it's one day before the due date." KiKi looked back.

"Alright, you're qualified!"

"Wait, that's it? What was the last interviewer like?"

* * *

Rumiglion was busy on the computer when his phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi, Deadline. Tomorrow? But I'm buuussyyyy." He answered. "Doing what? I'll tell you what I'm doing. My DS needs its daily dosage of me playing it and I need to browse the internet."

Rumiglion waited. "Of course I still care about our relationship! Don't be silly, just give me five more days. Yeah, I know I said that five days ago… and five days before that."

After a bit more conversing, the conversation seemed to have changed. "What!? You can't leave me! You know what? We're through! That's right, I'm the one breaking the relationship this time. Also, don't expect me to come back crying a month later like I did before!" With that, Rumiglion angrily slammed the phone down.

* * *

"That's not important. Anyways, what do we do with her?" The director pointed at C.C. Just as he did that, the blankets began to move.

"Wait, you actually brought C.C. here? How did you manage that?"

"Never mind that, she's beginning to wake up. Let's just move her to another room and interview her. I'll go set up the equipment." The director wheeled the bed to a different room.

"Wait, I needed to talk about my salary!" However, by the time those words left KiKi's mouth, no one was in earshot to hear that. "Well, I might as well go along with it for now. Maybe I can dig up some dirt on C.C. and Lelouch and use that for my fanfic."

* * *

"Where am I?" C.C. woke up to find herself in a dark room. She was sitting on Cheese-kun. Suddenly, a spotlight shone onto C.C. The witch tried to block the light since her eyes couldn't adjust to the sudden brightness.

"C.C.!" A loud booming voice resonated throughout the empty room. "Here, you stand at the crossroads of reality and illusion. Here, all your actions have been seen and measured. Here, you shall spill all your secrets so I can write massive amounts of C. fanfics."

"What?" C.C. had to take time to comprehend all of that.

"Wait… was that last part out loud? Anyways, forget I said anything like that. Here, you will answer all my questions with the truth. First question: who is your favourite Black Knight member?"

"Why would I want to answer questions given to me by strangers?" C.C. asked monotonously.

"Well… umm… aahhh… What do I do!? This wasn't in the job description!" The voice seemed to ask someone else.

"Well, I just collected enough coupons for a Cheese-kun sweater and I had wanted to give it away to you had you been a good girl since you seemed to fit it. Such a shame too… I don't know anyone else that can wear it." Another voice interjected. Hearing this, a twinkle immediately appeared in C.C.'s eyes.

"Well, if you two insist, I don't see the harm in that." C.C. said. "However, first, I need to know how much you know."

After KiKi explained to see how she knew just about everything except for C.C.'s personal thoughts, C.C. just calmly nodded. "Alright, let's start again. C.C., do you keep a journal or diary and if so, what kind of entries do you write in it?"

"Well, having lived as long I have, I realized that it's essential to keep track of time. I do indeed have a log that I keep to record important discoveries, but I make sure to keep them encrypted and brief. In the case that it gets lost, no one will be able to decipher the meaning behind my entries."

"Well, can you read us an example entry?" The figureless voice inquired curiously.

"Sure." C.C. reached for Cheese-kun and lowered his zipper, pulling out a black book. She opened it and flipped a few pages before she selected one to read. "'Goldilocks wanted Panago. I bit him. He cried. Marianne scolded me. We ate at Pizza Hut.' To anyone else, this may just be inane drabble, but when I read this entry, all the events from that day return to my mind."

"Hmm… this leads to my next question. What was your relationship with V.V. like?"

"V.V. was kind of like…" C.C. paused to think a bit. "…one of those children babysitters take care of. I showed him the workings of life and how to survive after he got the Geass. He owes a lot to me."

"Really? He must have really idolized you."

"You could say that." C.C. thought back to her days with V.V.

* * *

"_V.V., go wash the dishes." The blond boy ran to the kitchen while C.C. was sprawled across the couch watching the T.V. while melodically munching on pizza._

"_V.V., it's cold. Go turn up the heater." V.V. ran to the heater next to C.C. and turned the dial before going back to his dishes._

"_V.V., I just ran out of Tabasco sauce. Get me some more." V.V. stopped in mid-task and turned to C.C._

"_Wait, how come I'm still running these errands for you!? If we were back at the Cult, then maybe that would be more acceptable, but I'm supposed to be on vacation and you just happened to tag along and you're ordering me around as if we're still in the Cult!"_

"_You need to learn how to stand on your own feet, V.V. I'm teaching you how to take care of yourself." C.C. replied, not looking away from the T.V. screen._

"_Except I'm not taking care of myself, I'm taking care of YOU! I'm royalty, the maids in this palace are supposed to be catering to MY needs 24/7, but instead, I'm catering to all your needs!"_

"_Getting rebellious, V.V. You're right. The maids should be doing their job." C.C. looked away from the television and shouted to the nearby rooms. "MAIDS! Some blond haired girl broke in. I think she wants to marry the newborn prince!"_

_Hearing this, the maids immediately entered the room and grabbed V.V. "You again?" One of them said. "I know that some people say that love is ageless, but Lelouch isn't even one year old yet."_

_The maids carried V.V. away as he continued to struggle. "I'll get you back for this, C.C.! For the last time, I'M A GUY!"_

"Well, we did have some disagreements, but V.V.'s pretty low-maintenance despite his royal background. He never stays mad at me for long since I know his weak points."

"_V.V., I got you some ice cream. It's vanilla.. I know it's your favourite."_

"_You think some frozen sweets will be enough for me to forgive you? I was tossed out of my own home, all the maids think I'm some obsessive female stalker and on top of that, I hadn't eaten anything all day because I was too busy catering to YOUR needs." V.V. saw the ice cream in C.C.'s hands. "Are those sprinkles?"_

_C.C. nodded her head and V.V. hesitantly took one of the ice creams in her hands. He quickly turned away from C.C. and ran to the corner and kneeled down, making sure to face the wall as he ate._

"_I'll forgive you once again… but don't expect this to always work!" He paused to say before he continued eating._

* * *

_  
_"Anyways, that should be enough of the past." The voice said. "It's about time we delved into the present and your personality. Tell me, C.C. which reason is more important to you for buying from Pizza Hut, the pizzas or Cheese-kun?"

"Why, asking that to me is like asking a mortal whether they would eat or sleep. Both are necessary for survival. You can't get me to choose between these two necessary components of my life!" C.C. perished any thought of choosing between her two loves.

"Some people say that food addiction shows your insecurities. Is your for pizza just a way to fill some other void in your life?" The voice asked, feeling slightly more adventurous about her questions.

"Are you saying that feeding my body what it loves shows that I'm unhealthy?" C.C. asked bewildered. "From my experiences, the unhealthy people are the ones that try to deny their bodies of what they need."

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say is. Can you live without pizza?" The resonating voice rephrased the question.

"Perhaps, but why would I ever try?" C.C. asked. "Lelouch has tried to take what I loved away from me, but he paid the prices for that, but I don't think he would like that story to go public."

"Please tell us, we all want to knoooww." The resonating voice begged, but that seemed to have no effect on the witch. Sighing in defeat, KiKi got too distracted from that to think up of any other questions.

A grumbling sound echoed throughout the room.

"Aww… now I'm hungry. With my awesome fanficcing powers, I shall open the gate between this world and the world of the fans and let them continue where I left off while I search for some food."

"That's fine by me." C.C. replied.

"C.C.," a new voice resonated throughout the room. "have you ever been appealed to Lelouch and had a temptation?"

"Well, yes, in a way. However, if you asked Lelouch, he would have described it as a completely aggressive act of self indulgence on my part." C.C. reminisced. "In fact, it ties back to when Lelouch tried to deny me of pizza."

* * *

"_I'm home!" Lelouch just came back from one of Milly's grand parties and he ate some pizza once again. He felt a bit guilty since it reminded him of the fact that he forbade C.C. to eat pizza. Perhaps he should reconsider that and allow her to eat a bit, though he'll definitely need to limit it._

_He noticed that C.C. wasn't around and about in the house like she usually was. Perhaps the pizza-withdrawal was beginning to get to her. He entered his room and found C.C. staring intensely at him._

_Lelouch froze when he noticed C.C.'s unyielding gaze. C.C. had her feet and hands all on the floor and she was poised like a cat ready to strike. Lelouch recognized her pose since he's seen Arthur in a similar pose many times._

_C.C.'s penetrating gaze continued to stare through Lelouch's very soul, just waiting for him to make a move. Now, her eyes resembled those of a waiting lynx. Lelouch considered heading for the door, but then he realized that turning your back to a predator is the worst thing that one can do in such a situation._

_He saw a nearby window. Perhaps he could jump out of it. Surely, the fate that awaited him if he had plunged from there would be far more generous than the one that C.C. was about to give him for forbidding pizza. Lelouch moved and C.C. pounced before he could even take one step._

_C.C. pushed Lelouch onto the ground and used her hands to grip Lelouch's wrists and slam them onto the ground. C.C.'s legs were positioned in a way that prevented Lelouch's own legs from moving. Before he could even ask the reason behind C.C.'s savage actions, Lelouch felt C.C.'s lips descend upon his own._

_Now, Lelouch has been kissed before, but this kiss felt very different from the other kisses. Not different as in I've-finally-found-my-soulmate different, but rather, different as in I'm-getting-raped different. C.C. was merciless as her tongue explored every crease and surface in Lelouch's mouth and she bite savagely on Lelouch's lips with her teeth._

_Lelouch was helpless against the assault and felt his pride fading away as C.C. continued her rampage. After Lelouch was sure that his mouth became numb from any sensation, C.C. got up and licked her lips before staring at Lelouch with her more normal gaze. Normally, Lelouch would find this unsettling, but now, he felt relieved that C.C. seemed to be back to her normal self._

"_Double cheese and vegetarian. Next time, make sure you get more meat in your pizzas." After that, Lelouch never attempted to keep C.C. away from her pizza again._

* * *

_  
_After C.C. finished retelling her tale, she looked down at Cheese-kun, since if she talked to the darkness and the voice wasn't there, she'd end up looking silly. "Does that answer your question?"

"Err… kinda… yes… thank you."

"Alright, let me reach out for one more fan to ask a question and then we can end this."

C.C. waited patiently for the next question. This hadn't been so bad, she got to relive some of the favourite moments in her life and she'll be getting a Cheese-kun sweater after this is over!

"I've found one more fan, question time has started!" The familiar voice announced and C.C. waited.

"C.C.," a new voice reverberated throughout the room, "if you ever managed to catch Lelouch 'getting it on with someone' and gotten it on tape, would you use that as blackmail?"

"Well, I don't see why I would need it. I can get Lelouch to comply with most of my wishes anyways." C.C. reflected. "However, Lelouch may try to pull something and grasp for his freedom. If that ever happens, I suppose a hidden ace would be in order. In that case, the tape would be good insurance."

"Thank you." The voice said and faded away.

"Well, thank you for your cooperation, C.C. We'll send you your sweater through mail. We hope to see you again!" Suddenly, a hole appeared below C.C. and she was sucked into it. The hole disappeared and the room lit up again to reveal the director and KiKi.

"So, are you going to take the job?" The employer asked the potential employee.

"How much am I getting paid for this?" KiKi responded. Perhaps this would be a good way to quit her current job.

"Emm… actually… about that…" The director stammered.

"You're not paying me for doing this, are you?" KiKi scrutinized the director.

"No, I'm not." The director admitted in shame. "However, you do get that warm fuzzy feeling of a job well done."

"Sorry… but I get that feeling whenever I read my reviews for my own fics already. I'm too busy to take this job if that's the only incentive."

"Well…" The director thought back to KiKi's Xingke shrine. "You do have a chance of meeting Li Xingke and all the food here is all you can eat for you."

"DEAL!" KiKi agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

**  
E/N: **Well, this took me two weeks from when I wrote the first word after opening Word Document to the time when I actually finished. I guess my skills must have slipped from such a long break.

The word count is longer than usual… Consider that as my apology for not writing for so long.

Anyways, as you can tell, me and meeting deadlines have a rocky relationship, but I always come crawling back begging on my knees sooner or later. I'm not sure who's getting interviewed next chapter, so I guess I'll be taking requests if there are any and if anyone's still reading this after such a long period of inactivity.

I won't make any promises that I'll update soon, since look what happened the last time I made that promise. I can only promise that I will update, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

Anyways, read and review!


End file.
